


Love, souls and a kiss

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M, mild AU, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: If only you saw what I can see
Relationships: Baybond, Mat Baynton/Ben Willbond
Kudos: 2





	Love, souls and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Mat生贺，全文8k4。有点奇怪的故事，包含一些误会，自我否定，以及可能不太好的事情。  
> 但还是希望食用愉快！

+++

Mat Baynton先生最近遇到了一个麻烦。

他爱上了自己的金主。好吧，糖爹，如果你想这么叫的话。虽然他其实还没有和这位‘金主’确定正式的包养关系——但他知道自己很快就能成功。

“不然Ben一开始给我他的电话号码干什么？”Mat问他床边放着的布偶熊——是他自己用几只干净的旧袜子缝的，眼睛是他那件羊角外套上的两颗纽扣。

“除了我现在年轻美好的肉体，他还能因为什么给我他的联系方式？爱上了我残缺不堪又俗套肤浅的灵魂吗？”

Ben是那个将来要当他金主，现在是他暗恋对象的人。

布偶熊没有回答他。

Mat Baynton先生长叹一口气，把脸埋进掌心里，思考要不要去抽支烟。

+++

他和Ben的相遇还是因为烟。

那是两个月之前，他还在和一堆人合租，七八个人乱七八糟地躺在地上抽水烟。他当时的女朋友在和另一个男的调情，把一口烟渡在吻里，把它纠缠不清地交换到不分你我。Mat站起身，揉了揉自己的眼睛，隔着裤子摸了摸口袋，意识到他肯定是把打火机落在酒吧后台了。

“我出去一趟。”他没精打采地说，他的女朋友抬起头来看了他一眼。她是叫贝蒂吗？也有可能叫阿曼达。但她叫什么不重要，反正他们根本不喜欢对方，甚至连床都没上。

“去吧亲爱的，玩得开心。”另一个人喊，声音含含糊糊，Mat甚至不确定这人到底知不知道自己是谁。

那是一个和现在差不多天气的冬夜。他站在人来人往的街头，左右环视了一下。他并不是很想回酒吧，太吵了，他的“吵闹时刻”已经过去了——这是他给他自己一种特定状态起的名字。当“吵闹时刻”到临时，Mat会渴望人群与接触，在酒吧里如鱼得水，和陌生人性感地贴身跳舞。但是这种时刻会如潮汐一般离开他，然后激情褪去，他愣在原地，尴尬地拒绝那个送上面前的热吻。

但他确实想抽烟，确确实实想抽烟。路灯落寞地亮着，他迟疑了一下，走向路灯旁站着的那个人。西装革履，带着一副黑色的细框眼镜，左手拿着打火机，另一只手在口袋里翻找着什么。

“找烟吗？”Mat问，递过去一支。

“哦，是。”对方好像对他的突然打扰没有感到特别惊讶，接过了那支香烟，吸了一口，然后慢吞吞地让那些烟雾缓慢升上半空。Mat含着自己的那支，凑上去用对方还燃烧的烟头点燃了自己的，然后说：“你的人生很糟糕？”

“什么？当然不是，不。”男人笑了：“我只是突然想抽烟。很久没抽过了，但一般外套里还是会备着火机和烟盒的。”

“好吧。”Mat不知道该说什么：“我的人生很糟糕。”他最后说，但没留给对方回答的机会：“对了，顺带一提，我是Mat。”

“好吧，Mat，很高兴认识你。Benjamin Willbond。”Benjamin说。

“这个名字不适合你。”Mat退后一步，上下审视着Benjamin笃定地说。Benjamin又笑了，他的笑容一直都是这样的吗？好像总在觉得别人说的话有趣，有一种不自知的高高在上，看谁都像在看玩物。傲慢，诚然，但确实迷人又英俊。

“那么你觉得我应该叫什么？”Benjamin问他，感觉没怎么把他的话当回事。

“如果让我给你起名的话，”Mat说，“我要管你叫盖瑞·斯图1。”Benjamin愣了一下，接着反应了过来：“很荣幸，”Benjamin回答：“不过很可惜的是，我目前不是任何人的情人。”

Mat没说话，只是歪着头看着Benjamin。

“Ben。”他突然说。

“什么？”Benjamin问。

“Ben。”Mat又重复道，“我要叫你这个。Ben。”

“嗯，”Ben这次的微笑看上去比之前要诚恳，眼角蜿蜒出几道细细的笑纹，让他看上去介乎于温柔与理解之间。“我想这不是你百分百原创的，对吗？”

Mat要了Ben的电话号码，Ben慷慨地顺便把自己的名片塞给了他，哦，还有他的大衣。“这可不算我欠你的钱，”Mat临走前说，掐灭那根香烟：“下次见面我全部还清。”

“你刚刚说你最喜欢的音乐剧是哪部来着？”

“吉屋出租！”

Mat回去之后才意识到自己忘记去就把后台拿自己的火机了。无所谓了，他心想，看着地上横七竖八吸叶子的室友们，摇摇头。大衣的口袋里好像有什么东西，Mat伸手进去把它掏出来，发现了一个钱包还有一个打火机。

“偶尔调次情也不会怎么样，不是吗？不然他也没理由给我他的电话号码——虽然那是我去要的。但不然他也没理由给我他的名片。”Mat心想，耸了耸肩，觉得这个晚上——这个凌晨也没有其他事好干，于是掏出手机，把Ben的电话号码录入了通讯录，然后开始编辑他们之间的第一条短信。

“嘿。”Mat点击那个小小的箭头，听着短信那声代表发送成功的“咻”。

“你到家了吗？”他看见自己刚发出的那条灰色气泡下面显示“已读”，又发了一条过去。

对面深蓝色的气泡变长又变短，Ben似乎在屏幕对面斟酌用语——想到这里时Mat笑了出来，他们认识没多久，真的没多久，但他甚至能想象到Ben轻轻抿着嘴，微微皱着眉删删打打的样子。

“到家了。”Ben最后是这样回复他的，“今晚是一次不错的谈话。”

“哼哼，那肯定啦，像我这种闲人当然是全世界最会社交的。”

“你早些时候你告诉我你的人生很糟糕。是因为你很闲吗？”

Mat愣了一下：Ben似乎不怎么擅长问问题。

“不，是因为我的乐队好像只剩我一个人还活着。”他开玩笑地发道，从某种程度上来讲，这并不算是个玩笑——他身边躺着的那几个人要么是睡得很熟，要么就是已经死了。

“这是个玩笑对吗？”

“不，当然不是个玩笑。实际上，我们全是吸血鬼，今天猎魔人把他们都给屠了，现在只剩我一个哆哆嗦嗦蜷缩在桌子底下祈祷门外那个手上沾着我朋友鲜血的男人不要发现我的踪迹。看在上帝的份上，Ben，这当然是个玩笑！”

“你吓到我了。”

“那真不好意思。”

“抱歉啦，我不是很擅长和人用短信聊天——我平常要么打电话，要么就是发邮件。为了补偿，给我讲讲你的乐队吧。”

一直到Mat洗完澡，把倒扣着放在洗脸台上播放音乐的手机拿起来才发现Ben给他发的这条信息。他猜Ben可能已经睡觉了，但还是叼着牙刷单手打字：“那我讲了，希望你明早起来不会被我发过来的两百条短信吓到——希望你话费够用。”

没想到Ben居然也还没睡。那边迅速弹出来一条消息：“讲吧，我听着呢。”

+++

视频营销号的恋爱教程总孜孜不倦地说在晚上或半夜聊天能够飞速促进两个人的距离，因为人在黑暗里总会突然忽然被孤独笼罩，心脏就变得过分柔软——这或许能解释为什么Ben和Mat从那天起就关系好得过了头。

那次他们将近凌晨才依依不舍地关上手机去睡觉，在此之前他们从Mat的乐队聊到Ben的工作，接着是兴趣爱好，喜欢的电影和音乐。他们似乎意外地合拍——并不是说他们有着完全一致的喜好，而是说他们的相处模式出乎意料地舒服。

Ben在谈话时对于他自己擅长的话题会侃侃而谈，但并不代表他不留给Mat讲话的机会。正相反，他的倾听能力几乎和他的演讲能力一样出色，他会认真对待Mat发来的每一条信息——无论是大事还是小事，有逻辑还是无厘头——并且给予同样认真的回应。实际上，虽然大部分时间他们对于对方正在谈论的话题都一无所知，仍然能怀抱着兴趣与好奇去回答对方。

这或许是他这些年来有过的最好的一场对话？Mat不知道。他其实没和几个人这样聊过天——没和几个人有过这样亲密、触及内心深处的关系。这是否代表着，当Ben跟他报备了一次行程（发来一张他办公桌的照片，Mat惊讶地发现其实Ben的办公桌不是他想象中的那样整整齐齐、没有温度，反而也有乱七八糟的散乱纸张和完全插错位置的钢笔）并配文“我们马上就要线上会议啦，再过两个小时我才能回复你短信。”的时候Mat突然蹿快的心跳是合理的？

Mat不知道。

营销号还说，约会的三大最佳地点是电影院、水族馆和游乐园。所以他约Ben这周末和他一起去看新上映的电影——战争片。

“嘿。”Mat说道，甚至有些忐忑不安。

“嘿。”Ben转过身来，微笑着回应道。他的笔记本电脑正摆放在咖啡厅的桌子上，Mat于是问：“你现在还在工作吗？”

“不是啦。”Ben回答，“在写一点小剧本。你懂的，个人爱好。”他随即从旁边的棕色咖啡纸袋里拿出一杯装在白色纸杯里的饮料：“给。”他很自然地说道，好像不觉得替Mat付钱买东西是什么大事。

“啊。”Mat愣了一下，接了过来：“其实我不喝咖啡——钱我待会给你？”

“不是咖啡，”Ben解释道，“热巧克力。钱不用给我啦，就当是我给你的一个小礼物。上次见到你的时候你看上去还有点冷呢。”

Mat喝了一口热巧克力，暖融融的液体润过他的嘴唇，然后流淌过他的喉咙。确实很暖和，也确实很好喝。但Mat对于“Ben替我买了热饮，并且说这是给我的礼物”这件事略有点在意——他能看出Ben与自己生活的不同。他们年龄不同，生活环境与方式也不同。起先他觉得这没什么重要的，毕竟隔着屏幕，人人都是灵魂伴侣。但这样清晰地意识到他和Ben站在一起时的不同——Mat有点不知如何反应。

电影没有预料中的激动人心，更像是一首平淡又热烈的哀歌。比起“战争”，更多关注的还是“战争中的人”。Mat没看过多少战争片——十三岁那年看过一部，已经忘记名字了，大概讲的是深埋炸药、炸掉敌方战壕的一个故事。他只记得男主角和《与狼共舞》的主角是同一个演员，记得电影最开头的镜头是男主角的军装与手枪。

Ben似乎对这部电影很感兴趣，看得很认真。Mat偶尔用余光看一看Ben，看见他的眉毛皱起又松开，时不时换一个姿势——原本他的手肘撑在右边的扶手，现在切换到左边，也就是说，切换到了Mat这边。

他移开了目光。

“怎么了？”Mat听见有个声音在自己耳旁低声说。是Ben，毫无疑问。他耳朵忽然烧了起来——Ben是发现自己在看他了吗？——接着温度一路升高，连带着他的脖子与脊柱都开始发烫。

“没，没怎么呀。”Mat慌乱地回答道。Ben看上去并没有相信他：“你看上去可不是‘没怎么’的样子。嘿——你如果不想看，我们可以出去，好吗？”他的声音听上去温柔而有信服力。

Mat心想，我又不能告诉你，我好像已经爱上你了。

“真的没事。”Mat最后小声坚持道。“你都快错过电影的结局了。”他提示了一声，Ben又看了看他，脸上带着点怀疑的表情，最后还是转过了身。

电影结束后他们站在咖啡馆外的路灯旁聊了会剧情。Ben今天还是穿着大衣——灰色的。此刻他正从大衣口袋里翻找出一包香烟，点了一根，吸了一口，然后呵出一口气，开始笑着和Mat说话。Mat心不在焉地听着Ben讲剧情，满脑子“他真好看”。

“——我一直也想写这种背景下的故事，你知道吗？这种时代，离我们不算太远也不算太近，写起来有种特别的感觉。主角当然要是一名士兵——实际上，现在想想，或许应该是军官。他热爱自己的军衔，热爱自己的祖国，有着强烈的正义感，当然这种正义感同样包含一些只在当时看起来合理的歧视——并且对于心中坚信的一切都从不动摇，永远坚信。”

“但是，这样就有一个问题。”Ben期待地看着Mat，好像在等待他回答。

“啊。”Mat反应了一下，随便扯出一个答案：“太……没有特点？你这样描述，我能想到两百个不重样的军官角色。”

他编的。

他可能连二十个都想不到。但他确实可以确定，很多军官角色都是这样的——至少他确实能靠着Ben的描述在脑海中完美地构造出一个战争时期的长官。

“是的！”Ben似乎对他的答案感到很满意——让Mat突然也意识到Ben比自己大上七岁这个事实——“所以，这个军官肯定要有一个和那个时代、和他自己的信念不符合的人格特点。他必须要是一个立体的角色——他需要是脆弱的，挣扎的。在某些方面，某些时刻。”

“他应该是男同性恋。”Mat随口说道。

Ben惊讶地看着Mat的双眼。“实际上，你说得对！”他又看了看Mat，重复了一遍他自己刚刚说的话：“你说得对……很好，很好。我送你回去吧。”

“不用麻烦你啦。”Mat回答，“我猜我们不是一个方向的。”

“我帮你叫辆计程车吧。”Ben不由分说地帮他拦下一辆计程车——Mat又不知道该如何反应了。他付不起计程车费，这是肯定的，原本他打算去坐公交车，就像他平常干的那样。但是Ben毫无意识的举动让一切都变得有些奇怪。

他坐进车里，朝司机小声报出自己的住址。“什么？”司机没听清，用一口浓重的爱尔兰口音问道。

“胜利广场。”Mat提高了声音。他不是很想说出自己的住址，尤其是当Ben还在车外的时候。“就放我到胜利广场2好了，我住在旁边的公寓楼里。”

确实是个公寓楼。但他没有说的是，那栋楼已经很老了，只有六层——没有电梯，并且他们六个人合住一套。公寓的门锁是坏的——Mat一直想修，但从来没找到时间，何况他也不会修门锁。

“二十英镑3。”司机说道。Ben于是抽出一张钞票，递给司机：“开慢一点。”他嘱咐道，然后把身子探进后座对Mat露出一个微笑：“今晚很不错。我很久没和人约会过了。”

Mat注视着Ben的双眼，回答得局促不安：“是吗？那真是太棒了。”他祈祷自己不要听上去太勉强。“我也很享受和你待在一起的时间。”最后一句话是真心的。和Ben谈话，站在他身边，坐在他身边，看着他眼角的笑纹，那两颗有点尖的牙齿（它们让他的笑容变得格外可爱）还有他那些刚见面时还很整齐，现在散落了几缕的发丝。

“听着——”Ben好像不是很确定该不该说这句话：“我不怎么和人……做这些事。所以，其实我想问你——我有让你觉得不舒服吗？因为，实际上，”他甚至有些紧张地吞咽了一下：“我很乐意……和你再继续这种……会面。”

Ben谨慎挑选用词的行为让Mat觉得有些奇怪。为什么他不干脆说“约会”这个词呢？难道这对于Ben来说不是一次约会吗？

“——我只是想问，嗯……你愿意吗？”Ben继续着他的话语，语调恳切：“愿意继续下去……我们现在这样？”

“当然了，为什么不呢？”Mat回答道。Ben于是露出一个如释重负的笑容：“太好了。”他对Mat说道，注视着Mat的双眼，然后拍了拍Mat的肩膀。一次有些突然的肢体接触。接着他关上了车门，脸上的微笑在计程车沉默地汇向车流时与Mat朝车窗外看去的视线相遇。

一道警钟在Mat心里敲响。

他不会想包养我吧？

+++

Mat回去之后把这个想法翻来覆去地想了很久。好像这是唯一的解释了，为什么Ben愿意和自己出来，为什么他们第一次见面时Ben就给了自己他的大衣。

Mat有点难过。“其实我应该开心的，不是吗？”他跟自己说。“Ben毕竟是我喜欢——有好感——算了，对自己坦诚一点吧，你已经在喜欢他了——的人。但是，”Mat又有点失落地想道，“我不想当他的炮友呀。”

“清醒一点。”心底另外一个声音对他说，“他可不是想和你当炮友。他是想当你的金主，你的sugar daddy。也就是说，他看你顺眼的时候你就得迎合他，他不想要你了就是不想要你了。”

更何况Mat又不是不知道当这种“小金丝雀”能出现什么问题——他知道的身边活生生的案例就有以为录视频是对方情趣，但其实对方完全就是个来骗便宜gay porn的导演，后来想抽身离开还被拿着露脸的视频勒索。

怀揣着这样的担心，他仍旧和Ben保持着频繁的聊天。有时候他觉得自己挺不要脸的，但是他看到Ben给他发来消息时心中的雀跃又怎么样也消除不了，最后还是会在心理斗争五分钟之后拿过手机回复他。

他和室友们的沟通变得越来越少。Mat每次推开那扇没有锁的门，看见交换着大麻水烟筒的那五个人，都感到腹部有一块由压力集成的重物，把他往下拉去。Mat很清楚自己处于怎样的状态——他处在两种生活的临界点。他十六岁那年和家里断绝关系来这里追寻音乐梦的时候觉得这一切都很刺激，为自己“朝陈词滥调宣战”而感到兴奋，认为这种无所顾忌的生活才叫活着。

但是遇到Ben之后一切都不一样了。在遇到Ben之前他也想过未来，他想或许我可以当个成功的音乐人，或许总有一天那个舞台与那群观众也会属于我。Mat当然知道自己身边的这群人，自己所居住的这个公寓都会把他往下拉去，直到他陷入无法挣脱的泥沼——毒瘾，他只是偶尔来点大麻，还远远没到上瘾的界限——但他的舍友们可不一样。海洛因、甲安菲他明4——把他们挣来的钱都花在毒品上，身无分文，一无是处，甚至不在意是否明天就会被赶出去，要在街头流浪，清晨五点就去救济处排队等着领粥喝。

Mat当然不想要这样的生活。他，和他那张年轻漂亮的脸庞，和这些眼睛上涂着重重的睫毛膏与眼线，愤怒的时候大骂世界不公，无所事事地扯着衣服上的线头的人是分割开来的——他起先觉得这种生活方法挺酷，后面成了他们中的一员后觉得是很空泛，但确实很快乐，现在他想离开。他现在看上去还算体面，但是他背后的一切都在分崩离析，如果他不做出一些改变的话，他自己就会是彻底堕落的下一个。

Ben的出现给了他一次机会。Ben，Ben，Ben。和他生活中其余的一切都如此不同。唯一的问题是，Mat想靠着爱逃离这个地方，这种生活——这样的自己——，但Ben想要提供给他的帮助却是钱。

他从来没和Ben讲起过他的这些担忧。和Ben待在一起的时间比他每次想象得都要更加美好。他们去了很多地方，又看了很多部电影，喝了很多次咖啡。他们甚至去了水族馆，站在那堵透明的墙外看各种鱼类沉默地游来游去。那可能是Mat度过得最快乐的一天——不管是和Ben一起凑近了研究各种水底生物，还是比赛谁能更先找到和环境长得很像的鱼类，或是两个人肩并肩安静地观赏水母梦幻的姿态——每一帧他们待在一起的画面都被Mat珍而重之地镌刻进脑海。

在一片寂静中，在那个除了他们没有其他人的展馆里，Mat有一瞬间想要直接踮起脚尖，直白地亲吻Ben的嘴唇，直视着Ben的双眼问他能不能爱他。

而每一次Ben说出的话都会让Mat更加联想到“包养关系”一点。“让我帮你解决吧。”“这真的没什么——就当是我送你的礼物。”“需要我再帮你找个住处吗？”诸如此类，等等等等。或许Ben只是好意，但是这仍旧会让Mat清楚地意识到他与Ben之间的隔阂。

他觉得自己其实可能也没什么想要“爱”的资格——准确来说，没有想要来自Ben的爱的资格。越是了解Ben，他就越了解Ben有多么优秀——而自己在对比之下又显得多么黯淡，多么——平庸。

毕竟，Ben才是那个大众情人。

就这样纠结又挣扎地过了两个月后，Ben约Mat出去了。之前的见面并不能用“约”这个动词来说，大部分时间更像一次颇有默契的会面，通常以“你有时间吗”开始。这次Ben专门打了电话过来，他的声音在电话另一头也显得如此温和：“嗨。”Ben说道。Mat再一次地失去思考的能力，愣了一下才回答Ben：“嗨。”

“马上要到你的生日了——我在想，或许你愿意和我一起度过那天？我其实提前做了点功课，你大概不会拒绝在生日当天去游乐园吧？我听说人们是不会拒绝的。”Mat还没来得及回答“当然愿意”，就听见Ben自顾自地说了下去：“其实我真的不知道生日都应该做些什么。订蛋糕吗？你想吃蛋糕吗？”Ben听上去有些心烦意乱：“总之，我实际上，考虑了很久要不要跟你说这件事。我想陪你过生日，Mat，我想这么做。”

“你愿意吗？”

+++

所以，此时他和Ben正坐在缓缓上升的摩天轮里。他们离地面越来越远，同时离天空越来越近。Ben似乎很享受，正微笑着看窗外的景色。与此同时，Mat却没什么心思欣赏风景——他正小心翼翼地跪下来，解开Ben的裤腰带，准备好好用嘴巴伺候一番Ben的阴茎，来证明他确实有能力当一只完美无缺的金丝雀。

这或许是个过于唐突的举动。有关于他现在正在做的这件事，Mat Baynton先生想过很多不同的结局。他想过Ben把他厌恶地推开，想过Ben用平静并怜悯的口吻告诉他"我对你不感兴趣"，也想过Ben直接报警让他们以猥亵罪逮捕他。

但无论是哪种结局，Mat都决定欣然接受。最糟糕能怎样呢？无非是他再也见不到Ben罢了。而这有可能反而更好，Mat想，他如果和我在一起了我可能会毁了他，或是拖累他，或是他会开始厌烦我的庸俗与肤浅，他会后悔，但他又不会主动跟我说这件事，最后我们两个会开始憎恨彼此，我们会不再交谈——。

那如果Ben就这么自然而然地接受了他的服务呢？如果Mat完全没猜错，Ben就是渴望他的肉体陪伴，除此之外没有任何想法呢？好吧，那也不算太坏。至少他得以和自己喜欢的人上床——至少他和Ben的关系能够更进一步，虽然这种更进一步单纯在指他们从零距离变成负距离。

但Mat确实没想到会是这种结局。当Ben从窗外移开目光，清了清嗓子，接着低下头发现准备开始口交的Mat时，Ben的脸上露出了一种震惊与心碎的结合体。

“Mat——”Ben迟疑地说。

“我还以为你想和我谈恋爱呢。”Ben无限落寞地说了一句，看上去又失望又难过。

“什——上帝啊。”Mat愣了几秒钟，马上反应了过来，顺带着把Ben的裤子归位原位，假装刚刚什么都没发生：“天啊，好吧。大错误。大误会。听我说！我确实想和你谈恋爱，我只想和你谈恋爱——但我以为你想包养我。”

这回轮到Ben惊讶了。“包养你？我怎么会想包养你呢？那简直像在说你是我的所有物，这多不尊重人啊。Mat，我带着我所有的倾慕与尊重去爱你。而包养绝对无法概括我对你的感情——和我对你的感情完全不沾边。是什么让你觉得我想包养你？”

“我不知道……我的意思是，我觉得你不会爱我。但是你又总在表示出对我的好感，所以……我以为你只会喜欢我鲜活的肉体。嗯。不会喜欢上我的灵魂，因为它是如此黯淡不堪。”

“可是你怎么会觉得我不爱你呢？”Ben不可思议地问道，“你怎么会觉得我不会爱上你的灵魂呢？我当然爱你的灵魂了！不管它黯淡与否。更何况，它根本不黯淡，Mat，它很美。我们第一次见面的时候你就在吸引我。而在那之后的每一次见面我都对你更感兴趣，更好奇一些。我们是那么投机，不是吗？Mat，我确确实实地爱你，你的双眼，你的灵魂，连同你一千种可爱的小习惯。”

“我只是——我觉得——我不够好。”Mat欲言又止，小声地说。他现在开始为自己之前的猜测感到不好意思，但是他确实一直认为自己不够资格去喜欢Ben——看看他！再看看他！他们简直不像一个世界的人。

Ben张了张嘴，看上去想说点什么，又闭上了嘴。他凑得离Mat近了一些，温柔地注视着他的双眼，一只手轻轻摩挲着Mat的脸颊：“如果你能够看见我每次所看到的，Mat。”

“你就会知道你说的一切错得有多离谱了5。生日快乐。”

他吻了上去。而这可能是Mat Baynton先生目前为止最完美的一个生日。

Fin.

彩蛋时间：

Ben帮Mat修好了那个门锁。但Mat搬去Ben家住了，所以其实也没什么必要。

Mat在Ben的劝说（以及陪伴下）和家人和解了。没有立马就出柜，没有。但那也只是时间问题啦。

注释（红色斜体编号）

1.盖瑞·斯图：Gary Stu的音译，意思是大众情人，可以直接理解成男版玛丽苏。  
2.胜利广场：我瞎编的  
3.二十英镑：还是我瞎编的  
4.甲安菲他明：一种兴奋剂，长期服用会上瘾，带来幻觉与错觉。  
5.What Makes You Beautiful的歌词。


End file.
